disneysbonkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkers D. Bobcat
Bonkers D. Bobcat Bonkers D. Bobcat is the titular character of Bonkers Plot Bonkers first appeared in Raw Toonage. In "Going Bonkers" Bonkers gets cancelled because his ratings were too low. He later spots his childhood idol, Donald Duck and tries to talk him into appearing in Donald's next film. However, Donald was being mugged and Bonkers had the mugger blow his own cover with his gun sound effects. Lucky Piquel had caught the park mugger but Bonkers got full credit. Appearence Bonkers has long antenna like ears, he wears a hat and a shirt, but no pants. He has orange fur with black spots, and blonde hair. Oddly enough he is a bobcat with a long striped tail. He also wears white gloves Personality Since Disney couldn't use Roger Rabbit, they used Bonkers. He has Roger Rabbit's wacky, out of control, lovesick, and hapless personality Counterparts (Boy version) (Do not delete, but you can add) WARNING: You may add appropriate counterparts. But, do not delete any. * Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Ten Cents (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Wilson (Chuggington) * RS Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Kirby (Kirby) * Greg (The Wiggles) * Steve (Blue's Clues) * Sportacus (LazyTown) * Anpanman (Anpanman) * Bruce (The Hooley Dooleys) * Ringo Starr (The Beatles) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Barney (Barney and Friends) * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) * Arthur (Arthur) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Fry (Futurama) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) * Sawtooth (Wacky Races) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Yakko Warner (Animanicas) * The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) * Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) * Arthur Read or Buster Baxter (Arthur) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Pen or Firey (Battle for Dream Island) * Doug Funnie (Doug) * Henry (Kablam!) * Rayman (Rayman) * Tarzan (Tarzan) * Raoul (The Phantom Of The Opera) * Samon (Super Samson Herms) * Frankie Valli (The Jersey Boys) * Link Larden (Hairspray) * Danny (Grease) * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Roland Rat (Roland Rat) * Sooty (The Sooty Show) * Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Orson the Pig (Garfield and Friends) * Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) * Trent (Total Drama) * Ord (Dragon Tales) * Matt (Cyberchase) * Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) * Marlin (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Shrek (Shrek) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Croc (Croc) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * John Smith (Pocahontas) * Tishka (Train Tishka) * Austin Powers (Austin Powers) * Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Sooty (The Sooty Show) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * RJ (Over the Hedge) * Skipper (Skipper & Skeeto) * Frank (3 Friends and Jerry) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Finn (Adventure Time) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Woody Woodpecker (Wood Woodpecker) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Shackleford (Clifford`s Really big Movie) * Tito (Oliver and Company) * Count Spankulot (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Counterparts (Girl version) WARNING: You may add appropriate counterparts. But, do NOT delete any. * Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Pearl (TUGS) * Sunshine (Salty's Lighthouse) * Carla, Pugwash or Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Dotty the Blue Train (Rojy the Red Train and Friends) * Tanya Cupper (Shining Time Station) * Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) * Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chloe (Garfield and Friends) * Hilda (Dastardly the Muttley) * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) * Toots (Tom and Jerry) * Prissy Polly (Horrid Henry) * Kathy (Barney and Friends) * Climber (Nitrome) * Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) * May or Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Felicity Shagwell (Austin Powers) * Charlie Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) * Mabel (Gravity Falls) * Connie Souphanousinphone (King of the Hill) * Little Red Hood (Shrek) * Amy (Futurama) * Debbie Dragon (Webkinz) * Jane Foster (Thor: The Dark World) Category:Characters